Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Among printing apparatuses (image processing apparatuses) such as copying machines and multi-function peripherals of recent years, there is an apparatus that includes a print function which temporarily stores a transmitted print job in the apparatus and executes the print job in accordance with the instruction input from a user on the apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-67028). In a printing apparatus that has the print function, a list of print jobs stored in the apparatus is displayed, and a print job that is to be executed can be selected by the user based on the displayed list.
In such a printing apparatus, if there is no storage area to store the print jobs, a print job transmitted from the user cannot be stored in the apparatus. In such a case, the print job transmitted from the user is not displayed on the list of print jobs stored in the apparatus. However, since the list of print jobs already stored in the apparatus is displayed, the user can know the reason, such as the lack of storage area in the apparatus or the like, why the transmitted print job is not displayed.
On the other hand, among printing apparatuses, there is an apparatus that includes, in addition to the above-described print function, a user authentication function which allows only an authenticated user to use the apparatus. In this kind of a printing apparatus, since the user using the apparatus will be identified by the user authentication function, it is preferable to display, from the perspective of usability, a list that includes only the print jobs transmitted from authenticated users and stored in the apparatus.
Here, assume a case in which the storage area for storing print jobs runs out in the apparatus and a print job transmitted from the authenticated user cannot be stored in a printing apparatus that includes the user authentication function. In this case, in the printing apparatus, neither the print job transmitted from the authenticated user nor a list of print jobs which are transmitted from other users and already stored in the apparatus is displayed. Therefore, the authenticated user cannot know the reason why the transmitted print job is not displayed, and it becomes difficult to take a measure to display the print job.